nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Mid-term Elections, 2008
The Mid-term Elections of 2008 are Lovian federal elections that are held in May 2008, to increase the number of Members of the Congress. The procedures of these elections are described in the Constitution, Article 8. The Mid-terms of 2008 are known to be the first Lovian elections in which the candidates spend an important deal of campaigning. Five Congressmen were elected to Congress. Pierlot McCrooke received the most votes, followed by George Matthews. Organizing Mid-terms The author of the Constitution, King Dimitri I, foresaw possible problems concerning not enough Congressmen to represent a nation after a population boom. In the proposed First Amendment to the Constitution he proposed to add a fourth point to article 8.1: :In case of a large population boom, the Prime Minister can organize mid-term elections. :# In these mid-term elections minimum 5 and maximum 10 new Members of the Congress are elected. The number is decided by the Prime Minister, just as the moment of elections. :# Members of the Congress stay Members without re-election. The text was adopted by the Constitution December 31, 2007. Until April the possibility of mid-terms was not mentioned. It was Member of the Congress Arthur Jefferson who proposed HRH to start mid-term elections, "now both Patrick and Oos Wes quit."''Source: The King's Formal Talk Page, April 26. He stated there were clear signs of a population boom and said that new contributors, as there are Pierlot McCrooke and George Matthews, could join politics thanks to mid-terms. Only one day later King Dimitri I replied by saying it was a good idea and he would discuss it with Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev. The Prime Minister agreed the first week of May and the period to confirm candidacy started May 11. Candidates and Matthews]] by friend and PM Yuri Medvedev]] The first two candidates registered very soon, Pierlot McCrooke and Ben Opať. That same day (May 11) Libertan Martin de Muntegu confirmed too, claiming he would invest in Lovia shortly after. The 12th of May both George Matthews and Marius Ştefan registered. At last, the latest citizen and ambitious Italian Enrico Pollini registered.Source: Mid-term Elections, May 11-13. Three of the six candidates were members of Lovia's then-largest political party: the Progressive Center Party. That are George Matthews, Enrico Pollini and Pierlot McCrooke. The three others are partyless. Campaigning The 2008 Mid-term Elections are regarded as the first Lovian election that was highly propagandized. The first campaigning began shortly after George Matthews registered as a candidate. He proposed the only candidate of the same party at that time, Pierlot McCrooke, whether to campaign together.Source: George Matthews to Pierlot McCrooke, May 12. The first political partnership began and it was Matthews who made their first poster. It was published all over the Lovian public places and the public opinion was very positive, including good remarks from citizen L. Washington. The second candidate to start campaigning was Enrico Pollini, campaigning solo. He created four posters, of which some were co-authored by Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev, a good friend of him. The posters were put on several pages and were noticed for their intense color use. Poster gallery Other campaign posters include: File:Poster Enrico 1.PNG|Enrico Pollini (PCP) File:Poster Enrico 2.PNG|Enrico Pollini (PCP) File:Poster Enrico 3.PNG|Enrico Pollini (PCP) Voting Thanks to a governmental campaign to alert all Lovian citizens, the most votes were cast even the first day. Soon it became clear who'd receive the most supportive votes the 14th of May: the three PCP candidates: George Matthews, Pierlot McCrooke and Enrico Pollini. After the first day, all of them had already received five votes, which will result in a seat in Congress, if votes don't change too much. Martin de Muntegu had three votes, Ben Opať two and last candidate Marius Ştefan none yet. On May 19 Martin de Muntegu retreated for personal reasons and other political activities in Libertas. Results All five remaining candidates were officially elected when the elections closed. There were strong differences between the candidates' number of cast votes, with the Progressive Center Party ahead. * 'George Matthews' ** 25,00% of the total votes, from Lars Washington, King Dimitri I, Robin V. Ferguson, Pierlot McCrooke, Yuri Medvedev, George Matthews, Arthur Jefferson, Ben Opať, and Prince Alexander. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on May 23. * 'Pierlot McCrooke' ** 27,78% of the total votes, from Lars Washington, King Dimitri I, Robin V. Ferguson, Yuri Medvedev, Marius Ştefan, George Matthews, Arthur Jefferson, Ben Opať, Oos Wes Ilava, and Prince Alexander. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on May 23. * 'Ben Opať' ** 13,89% of the total votes, from Pierlot McCrooke, Enrico Pollini, George Matthews, Jamal Hustróva, and Oos Wes Ilava. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on May 23. * 'Enrico Pollini' ** 22,22% of the total votes, from Lars Washington, Robin Ferguson, Pierlot McCrooke, Yuri Medvedev, Marius Ştefan, Jamal Hustróva, King Dimitri I, and Prince Alexander. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on May 23. * 'Marius Ştefan''' ** 11,11% of the total votes, from Jamal Hustróva, Ben Opať, Oos Wes Ilava, and Arthur Jefferson. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on May 23. References and notes See also * Federal Elections, 2008 * Forum:Federal elections * Medvedev I Government Category:Federal Election Category:Event in 2008